Any Other Way
by fourthingsandalizard
Summary: For Blair, when it comes to Charles Bartholomew Bass, there is no one better. Blair always gets what she wants, and no letter left on the pillow is going to stop her. Blair's POV right after the end of episode 2X13. CHUCK/BLAIR.


A/N: Okay, so I have been reading fanfiction _forever_, but have never actually written one before. Be gentle! Virgin fanfic poster here! If I totally suck and should never post anything ever again, please tell me, but you know, in a nice way? And, I _think_ this is a one shot, but I don't generally like one shots. So, I guess let me know if I should continue, even though I think _everyone_ is doing this same thing.

I thought 2.13 was glorious! Ed Westwick did a really amazing job acting. I love the Blair/Chuck relationship and was so excited when Chuck showed up in her room! Stupid last scene!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl. Nor will I ever. It's a shame, but that's life. Gossip Girl is Cecily von Zeigesar's and all those people at the CW.

* * *

In her hands is the note. Hands trembling, she reads it for what seems like the thousandth time, and his words finally start to sink in. Her eyes start glassing over, filling with tears, as she glances over at the door he left through.

_Why... How could he do this to me? Just leave without a word? Oh, but I suppose he did leave words, didn't he?_

Laughing bitterly, she gazes back down at the note he had left her. She doesn't so much read it as she does just stare at it. She already knew what it said.

_Why did I have to fall asleep? Why didn't he wake me up? _

Blair still can't believe he left. _How _he left. He owed it to her to at least tell to her face.

They were Chuck and Blair. _Blair _and_ Chuck_. Well, she knew that is what they were before. Before the "I love you." Before she found him sitting on her bed looking so helpless and alone.

After the night they had just shared, she didn't know what they were anymore. Being so intimate without having sex was something completely new to her. Something she and Chuck had never really done. She had never known such intimacy, and to experience it with _Chuck Bass_. Blair knows he is the only one for her. She was honored he had let her in. Let her see him so vulnerable. The entire world shifted beneath her when he had turned to look at her with those hopelessly sad eyes. She had never seen him so… _broken_.

She had never felt so close to him as she did when she was comforting him in her arms. Hell, this was the closest she had ever felt to _anyone_ and, quite frankly, that scared her. All she had done was to hold him tight and watch him sleep. It was the best night of her life.

_Or it was… until he decided to __**leave**__. _

Looking back down at the note, she finds it funny that she actually wishes it was a part of the cruel games she and Chuck play. Then he would be back. He always came back. She reads it once more, hoping to find some clue as to where he is or why he left.

**I'm sorry for everything.**

**You deserve much better.**

**Don't come looking for me.**

**-Chuck**

Nope. There it is, in plain black and white, for all to see. Plots? That would be a big fat negative, ghost rider. That means he is still gone and she has no idea when he will be back.

Blair lets a frustrated "GAH!!" past her lips, and she tosses the letter on the bed beside her. Shuffling slightly, she leans up against the headboard, and pulls her knees up to her chest, holding them tight. Resting her chin on her knees, she lets one tear escape from her eyes. She doesn't wipe it away like she did the day before, but lets it roll down her cheek and onto the dress she wore to Eleanor and Cyrus' wedding earlier that night.

She finds it infuriating that so few words could cause her such unbearable pain. Alright, so she really shouldn't be surprised. His words, however short they were, always did leave a profound affect on her. And, okay, "rode hard, put away wet" and "I don't want you anymore" aren't terribly long either, but they, too, had been excruciating.

All the manipulative "games" they played to deliberately hurt or humiliate each other didn't hurt as much. Being stood up in Tuscany was a bit closer, but still did not compare. Hell! Her father leaving with his gay lover or finding out her boyfriend was cheating on her with her best friend didn't put her in this much agony.

_I guess that is why this hurts _so_ fucking much. I put myself out there. I told him that I __**LOVE**__ him for Christ's sake! Only a few hours ago, we were closer than we have ever been. Even without the sex, he was right there with me. Wasn't he? Oh God! What if he wasn't!? Is that why he left? No. I _know_ he felt it, too. Otherwise he wouldn't have even bothered with the note._

She can't see herself in her mirror from where she is sitting, but she is sure she must look awful. Getting up, she heads to the bathroom for some tissues she is desperate need of. Tears are sliding freely down her cheeks. Her eyes are bloodshot and her face is all blotchy.

_I wish Chuck were here. I don't even care that I look totally pathetic. He wouldn't care… too much. UGH! I NEED CHUCK!!! Stupid selfish bastard!!! Why do I have to be in love with someone so narcissistic!? I must be masochistic! Oh! I've done this already! With Cyrus! He said to just give Chuck time. Time. Yeah, umm… how about not?_

Grabbing the tissue box, Blair walks back in her room and onto her bed. She picks up the note and reads, again, the last line: **Don't come looking for me. **Oh, honestly! If Chuck knows her half as well as he claims to, he would _have_ to know that Blair would never do something just because he asks her to. Well, maybe she would because she _loves_ him, but not something like this. Not for something as important as Chuck and Blair.

_Deserve much better, my ass! I know what I deserve! I deserve to be _happy_. Like mom was with Cyrus at the wedding! And the only way that will ever happen is with that Basstard. When I find that mother-chucker, he is going to get a very large piece of my mind… and my lips. Hmm… then perhaps we can go take a ride in his limo… Okay. Staying on track. Need to go to the airport and charm my way into finding where he went. Watch out Bass. Blair Waldorf has taken up fishing. _

Blair grabs her purse and walks quietly downstairs to the elevator. She opens her cell phone and dials:

"Hello, yes? I need a car…. the airport…JFK… I don't know which gate I will be leaving from yet… well, I obviously don't know where I am headed yet, do I?.... Ugh! I don't CARE! Just get me to the airport!"

For Blair, when it comes to Charles Bartholomew Bass, there _is _no one better. And Blair Waldorf always gets what she wants, no matter what it takes. He would always be Chuck Bass and all that entails.

And she wouldn't have him any other way.

* * *

OOO! Please Review!  


* * *


End file.
